


Bring Your Sub to Work Day

by Kellyscams



Series: D/s Fun With Steve and Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Impact Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Working from Home, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: Steve and Bucky have some sexy fun while Steve works from home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: D/s Fun With Steve and Bucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772500
Comments: 36
Kudos: 480





	Bring Your Sub to Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I need some dominant Steve and sweet submissive Bucky in my life. And you are my fav. Preferably submissive Bucky laid out over CEO Steve’s desk so said CEO can play with his sub whilst working from home. Ya’know like, casual edging during a long conference call... spanking for being too noisy blowing Steve during a Zoom meeting... taking his notes on Bucky’s ticklish tummy…

There’s nothing on television. 

Well, no, that’s not true.

There are actually at least three movies on right now that Bucky actually likes. One, in fact, that only just started. He just doesn’t feel very much like watching any of them. 

Bucky sighs and tosses the remote to the side. His laptop is on the couch next to him. It looks up at him in judgment. He frowns at it even if it has every right to judge him. It, like he, knows that he’s got a screenplay to write--a romantic comedy set in space that his agent, Sam, secured for him. It’s actually a pretty big deal since it’s being produced by Stark Raving Films so if it goes well it could open up a hell of a lot of doors for him. First, he needs to get it done.

But this blank page has been staring at him since he got the job last month. Unfortunately, with everything that’s gone on, his brain has been misfiring all over the place. He can’t concentrate. Can’t sit still. And instead of being able to write, he sighs and closes his computer.

Bucky leans his head back on the couch, feet bopping up and down as he tries to decide how to cure his boredom. Boredom, he knows quite well, leads to trouble. Bucky’s certainly gotten himself in his fair share of trouble before and he’s feeling particularly off-balance today. 

Maybe it’s the rain. 

A dreary sort of rain. Gray skies and thin clouds and a heavy mist. No thunder and lightning. No big, dark clouds that are fun to look at. 

Bucky scoops up his phone from the coffee table in front of him and considers texting Steve. Silly, since he’s just down the hall in his office. Working from home nowadays. 

Whenever Steve was actually _at_ the office, Bucky would sometimes text him… _inappropriate_ things. Inappropriate according to Steve, anyway. Bucky doesn’t see what’s so wrong with sending his boyfriend and Dom a pic of him biting his lower lip. Or laying stretched across the couch in just a pair of boxers. Or down on his knees with the most wickedly submissive expression he can make. 

He usually receives the same reply. Or at least something like it. 

**When I get home, sweetheart**. 

The message might seem sweet and nice, but whenever Steve calls him sweetheart or honey or my love, it just means that Bucky’s going to pay for it later. Pay for it in the best ways possible, but he’d still pay, and _boy_ , could Steve make him pay. 

Bucky could try that now, but with Steve actually home it sort of loses its impact. Thinking about Steve getting a _naughty_ message from him when he’s actually at the office and might be with coworkers or in a meeting or on a call is different than sending one when Steve can simply shout his name to scold him that way. 

Instead of texting, Bucky heaves off the couch and heads toward the bedroom, hearing Steve’s voice down the hall. He pauses by the office and takes a quick peek inside. Steve is actually pacing back and forth behind his desk while on a call. Doesn’t look like a video call, but Bucky won’t chance it. 

They don’t have many daily rules, but Steve’s made it very clear that Bucky’s not allowed to actually interrupt when he’s working from home and happens to get busy. As the CEO of SHIELD--one of the world’s biggest non-profit organizations for LGBTQ youth programs--he can get awfully busy sometimes. Right now, he actually sounds annoyed, so Bucky just continues on his way to the bedroom. 

He stands in the middle of the room for a few moments, trying to decide what he wants to do. The bed looks rather inviting. A nap sounds nice. But then, he has been sleeping a lot and he should get his sleep pattern back on track. At least, that's what Steve’s asked of him.

Bucky grimaces when he thinks about Steve sending him to bed early. That means lights out as soon as he goes to bed. No television. No reading. Steve usually only does it when Bucky’s sick or clearly struggling to stay awake. Although, there is the added bonus of getting tucked in and a kiss on the forehead. Steve never stays up much later whenever he makes Bucky go to bed early anyway which means cuddles galore. 

He’s still feeling off-balanced. Scattered. He needs some grounding. Something to soothe the jitters that skip across his body. 

Over in the corner of the room is their wardrobe where they keep most of their playthings. Toys. Bondage sets. Ropes. Lube. Plugs and dildos and vibrators. All of Bucky’s collars. 

That might be nice. A collar around his neck. But then, he’s only supposed to wear one if Steve puts it on him. Mostly because Steve doesn’t like the idea of him putting it on himself. Bucky can do it, but Steve likes to make sure he doesn’t make it tight since, admittedly, Bucky does tighten it a little too much just for the extra sensation. 

The wrist cuffs, though, there’s no restriction on those, so Bucky grabs his favorite pair. The baby pink ones. All fuzzy inside. They’re not a cinch to put on but Bucky manages and smiles at his handy work when he’s done. 

Already, he feels a little bit better and figures he can maybe get some of his own work done. As he makes his way back down the hallway again, he tries to remember the last time he and Steve played, and if he’s right, it’s been quite a few weeks. No wonder he’s feeling so off.

He doesn’t mean to, doesn’t really think about it, but he finds himself suddenly stopped in front of Steve's office. Steve is no longer pacing. He’s now seated at his desk and doing something on his computer. Bucky can hear the clack, clack, clacking of his keyboard as he types. He hasn’t noticed Bucky there yet. 

Steve looks incredible. Working from home but still all formal in his suit and tie, and Bucky’s a freaking sucker for that look. So prim and proper. Ready for business. While right outside his office door, his sub stands there in sweats and T-shirt and in a pair of wrist cuffs, and just down the hall, there’s a whole wardrobe filled with goodies. Hell, there are probably toys right there in Steve’s desk. 

The thought alone makes Bucky whimper out loud and this must catch Steve’s attention since his gaze flicks away from his computer and over to him. As soon as those blue eyes land on him, Bucky gasps and claps a hand over his mouth. 

“Say that again, Nat,” Steve says to the chief financial officer of the company, and now that he’s fully facing him, Bucky can see the Bluetooth in his ear, and shit, he’s just interrupted him. “I missed that.” 

Bucky holds his palms out and mouths an apology as he starts to back away from the door. Before he can get anywhere, though, Steve, wearing a most decidedly dominant look, holds a finger up to stop him. Head spinning from just that alone, Bucky goes totally still. Steve keeps his eyes right on him as he continues with his call and whatever it is he’s doing on his computer.

“Uh-huh. Right. Got it.” Steve nods along to whatever Natasha is saying. “Yeah. Okay. All right, that’s fine, when that’s finished processing, call me back to gimme the total cost. Great.”

Ending the call, Steve removes the earpiece and sets it on his desk then laces his fingers behind his head. He leans back in his chair, lips pursed and eyebrows raised, as his gaze wanders up and down Bucky’s body. Careful not to make another sound, Bucky just stands there, waiting for further instruction. 

When Steve goes on doing nothing other than watch him, Bucky starts to squirm in place. Toes curling into the carpet, he bites his lip and bounces and knees and…and… 

“I’m sorry!” he exclaims, all whiny and high-pitched when he can’t stand it any longer. “I didn’t…I…I’m sorry, it was an accident!”

A smirk curls up on Steve’s mouth. The kind of smirk that made Bucky go weak at the knees. It holds all the love and adoration in the world and yet it still has Bucky swallowing roughly. The wheels in Steve’s mind are clearly turning and when they stop, the corners of his mouth twitch even more.

“Does someone need my attention?”

Bucky tucks a grin under his teeth. He’s already getting all hot and bothered and nothing’s even happened yet. Well, Steve’s given him his attention, and that always gets him going.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Bucky murmurs. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

He really didn’t, but now that he has, he can’t really bring himself to regret it. Looks like Steve doesn’t really mind, either.

“Mhm. Feeling a bit antsy, are we?”

“Sir?”

Steve points to his own wrist and then gestures to Bucky. Oh, right. The cuffs. Bucky doesn’t normally walk around their home with them on like this. 

“A little.” Bucky nods. “I thought they would help. Is that okay?”

“Of course. But…” Steve lowers his arms now and rests them over his desk, fingers lace, and thumbs tapping together. “I think you need something else. Why don’t you go pick one of your collars and bring it back here? I’ll put it on for you.” 

A thrill runs up Bucky’s spine. This mistake is, so far, turning out to work very much in his favor. Without answering Steve’s request, he turns on his heels and hurries back to the bedroom. At the wardrobe again, Bucky considers which collar to choose. He has a few. Different shapes and sizes and styles.

The very first one that Steve presented to him when they started playing. Black and simple. Velcro. They were dating for a year before Steve bought the first one with a buckle. It’s a blue ring of O styled collar with a black, leather bow on the front of it. A blush collared one with a dangling O-ring. Some with charms hanging from it--little jewels, tags, even bells. Then there are the actual locking ones, like the one Steve gave him during their collaring ceremony. 

Today, Bucky selects the newest one. Only a little more than a half-an-inch wide it’s pink leather, plated in brilliant rose gold hardware. The tag that sits perfectly within the O-ring is engraved with the nickname _little one_. They have no daddy/little boy aspect to their relationship, but Steve makes Bucky feel so cherished and precious and coats him in just the right amount of dominance that it makes him feel safe and protected whenever he needs it the most. 

Collar in hand, Bucky goes skipping back to the office where Steve is still sitting at his desk. His computer is opened again but the earpiece is still sitting there so Bucky’s not worried about interrupting him again. 

Big smile on his face, he lets himself into the room, very excited for wherever this might lead. Bucky halts in his spot, however, as he approaches the desk and sees what’s now on it. The bottle of cherry flavored lube is fine. So is the glass ass plug. Bucky’s favorite. What he’s very much not expecting is the rattan cane that’s laying across right in front of Steve’s computer. 

“Oh…” he breathes, eyes wide and stuck on the toy. “Shit…”

Bucky has a love/hate relationship with that goddamn thing. On the one hand, Steve can cause two different sensations depending upon the way he strikes Bucky with it. There’s the sting. There’s the thud. It also makes Bucky bawl his freaking eyes out no matter which way Steve hits him with it. 

“You wanted my attention,” Steve says with a smirk. “You’ve got it. Come here, little one. Kneel for me.” 

“Y-yes, sir.”

Bucky, tearing his eyes away from the offending toy, comes around to Steve’s side of the desk and gracefully drops to his knees. He kneels up on them so that he can present Steve the collar he’s chosen. They don’t exactly act on too much ceremony, but they do have their own way of doing things and sometimes it’s nice to have their own little quirks. 

“Good boy,” Steve says, and Bucky releases a contented sigh. “Now turn around for me so I can put it on you.” 

Remaining upright on his knees, Bucky turns and automatically lifts his arms to place his hands over his head. A collaring position. 

Before Steve puts the collar on, he drops a kiss to the back of Bucky’s neck. A blush darkens Bucky’s cheeks and he actually needs to remind himself not to duck his head down so that Steve can collar him. 

Once he’s secured it in place, and a floating smile touches Bucky’s lips, Steve places his hands over Bucky’s shoulders. This means Bucky’s free to lower his arms now, but he can’t speak until Steve begins. 

And they always begin the same way.

“Who do you belong to, Bucky Barnes?”

The response is not only instinctive, but it’s also one of the best things he gets to say. “I belong to _you_ , Steve Rogers.” 

“That’s right. And what’s the most important thing to remember?”

“That you love me, sir,” he replies, “and that you’ll always take care of me and give me what I need.” 

“And should anything I ever do make you feel unsafe in any way?”

“I always have the power to make it stop with just one word.”

“Which is?”

“Yellow or red.”

“That’s my good boy,” Steve whispers. “It’s five after two now. My workday doesn’t end until five-thirty. So. I hope you thought this through because you’re going to be my plaything until then.” 

Bucky gets out a sharp exhale and lowers his head. Shit, he _didn’t_ think this through, and yet he can’t wait for it all at the same time. 

“Yes, sir.”

First thing that happens is relatively simple and easy. Steve takes him over his lap, lowers his pants down to his ankles, and slowly opens him up. It’s more methodical than sexy. Which is not to say it doesn’t feel good. It most definitely does. But Steve’s made a point of telling him he’s going to be playing with him for three and a half hours at least so it’s probably safe to assume that he’s not going to be letting Bucky come before then. 

Steve takes his time but also never hits his prostate. The whole time, Bucky keeps his breathing even and concentrates on anything other than how good it feels whenever Steve slowly pushes back in or adds another finger. Every now and then, he pets a hand over his head and down his back and whispers words of praise.

The reason for the slowness and gentleness become clear when Steve reaches for the butt plug and says, “Stay still, sweetheart,” as he slowly eases it in. 

Once it’s in, Steve pulls Bucky’s pants back up and readjusts his shirt before setting him back on his knees. 

“I’ve still got a lot of work to get done, little one,” he says as he opens his pants and pulls out his nearly flaccid cock. “Your job is to keep me nice and warm while I work. Don’t make me come, though, got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

This means Bucky needs to get under the desk. While Steve excuses himself to wash his hands, Bucky gets himself nestled under there and when Steve returns, he holds out his cock for him. As soon as it’s in his mouth, Steve hums in appreciation, and Bucky smiles. He loves making Steve feel good. He loves being on his knees and used for pleasure. 

Just like he said, Steve goes right back to work. While he types--a spreadsheet of some kind from what Bucky saw--Bucky starts to suckle. A little. Just enough to make him feel it. 

Every now and then, Steve’ll shift or sigh pleasantly or reward Bucky with a pet of his hand over his hand. It’s remarkable what a few light touches can do. Thank god he chose sweatpants otherwise his erection would be painfully rubbing against his pants. 

Steve hasn’t forbidden any touching, so Bucky permits a few rubs through his clothes just to ease the pressure. This, of course, also makes him harder and more aroused. He needs to keep in control of himself so he inhales deeply a few times, breathing in and out through his nose. Otherwise, he stays completely quiet while Steve goes on working. 

Bucky’s not sure how long they remain like that but the first change comes when Steve’s phone rings. He inserts his Bluetooth back into his ear. 

“Thank you for calling SHIELD, this is Steve speaking, how may I help you?” Steve leans back in his chair. “Hey, Clint, what’s going on?”

Glancing up through his lashes, Bucky watches as Steve starts talking to his community officer in charge of overseeing their key programs. Since this doesn’t seem like it’s going to be a quick conversation, Bucky figures it might be best if Steve’s not distracted. That is, after all, the reason he’s not supposed to come in while Steve’s working. Steve calls him a distraction. The best distraction, he says, but a distraction all the same. 

When Bucky takes his mouth away, though, Steve immediately gives him a stoney, _are-you-serious_ sort of glare. Eyebrows high. Jaw tight. Not an expression to be trifled with. Bucky gulps and opens his mouth but struggles between wanting to apologize for the indiscretion and knowing he’s not supposed to speak at all. Steve knots his fingers through Bucky’s hair almost painfully and shoves him back down.

“You are _so_ gonna pay for that,” he growls under his breath. “I didn’t say you could stop. No, not you, Clint, sorry something _distracted_ me, what’d you say?”

Mouth back around Steve’s now semi-hard cock, Bucky whimpers. Squirms a bit as his own cock grows even harder from even that bit of reprimanding. 

The phone call doesn’t last all that long and when Steve is officially finished, he takes another grip in Bucky’s hair again and this time pulls him away from his lap. 

“Just _who_ do you think you are, little one?” he asks. “You come in _demanding_ my attention and then you disobey me?” Steve shakes his head with a few clicks of his tongue. “I think it’s time for me to remind you who’s in charge, isn’t it?” 

“Y-yes, sir.”

Steve pushes away from the desk and instead of redoing his belt and buttoning up his pants, he takes _off_ the belt. Another whimper falls from Bucky’s lips. This one earns a look from Steve. 

“Get in position, little one,” he says, voice stern, but still with that same affection as always. “You know what to do.” 

This isn’t a real punishment, Bucky knows that. This is for fun. Steve never actually spanks him as a punishment. Bucky enjoys it too much no matter how hard he might cry during a spanking of any kind. It’s not that Bucky gets punished often but when he does it’s usually one of two things. Either he’s sent to stand or kneel facing the corner or made to write lines. Usually, something along the lines of _Bucky will not be disrespectful_ or _Bucky will not forget to empty the dishwasher_. To be honest, he’s not sure which is worse. 

Right now, though, Bucky crawls out from under the desk and slowly rises back to his feet. Once he’s standing, he gives Steve a slightly pathetic pout and then lowers his pants down to his knees before leaning over the desk with his palms flat on the surfaces of it. 

“Now,” Steve says as he gets behind him, “normally, you’d get only five swats for such a small indiscretion, but since you’re making me take time away from my work to teach you a lesson, you’re getting ten.” 

Bucky knows better than to look over his shoulder when he’s about to get a spanking, but it’s super hard not to. Especially with Steve taking on such a dominant tone. But he manages and simply nods his head. 

Steve doesn’t say any more than that. He gives no warning either when he lets his belt fly across Bucky’s ass. The impact sends fire across Bucky’s skin and pushes him into the desk. He grunts. Heaves in another breath. Steadies himself.

“One,” he whimpers like he knows he’s supposed to. 

He waits for the next one which doesn’t come right away because Steve knows how tormenting anticipation can be. 

When the second one does happen, it’s harder than the first and he’s barely counted it when Steve spanks him with the belt for the third time. Tears burn behind Bucky’s eyes, but he holds them back. Four and five are across his other cheek. Steve isn’t holding anything back and he lands six right over Bucky’s hold hole, surprising him with his hand this time rather than the belt. That one makes Bucky gasp and groan as it pushes the ass plug right against his prostate.

“Oh, sir…” He pants. “Sir, I need… _mmm_ …” 

But Steve, obviously not interested in hearing that Bucky already wants to come, only kicks his legs apart before delivering seven and eight, and one big, fat tear slips out of the corner of Bucky’s eye. Nine is followed by Steve raking his fingernails across his already fiery ass.

The tenth and final hit is with his hand again and accompanied by Steve grabbing the end of the butt plug and thrusting it in and out of him.

“Fuck!” Bucky shrieks. “Oh, _fuck_! Steve! Sir, please! Oh, _please_!” 

He lets go and adds one last, much softer, swat to Bucky’s ass. Without lifting his pants back up, Steve helps him to his feet. He slips his index finger through the ring of Bucky’s collar and tugs him closer.

“I trust you won’t need this reminder again, hm?”

“Mm-mm.” Bucky sniffles as the last of the tears dry up. “No, sir.” 

“I didn’t think so.” Steve gives him a soft grin and gently holds his chin between his thumb and index finger. “You’re a good boy, little one.” He presses a tender kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Very good.”

Tears touch Bucky’s eyes again. This time warm and honored, his heart floating on such praise. He puckers his lips and waits for a kiss which Steve delivers with a soft chuckle. 

“You like that, don’t you,” he says. “Being good for me.” 

Bucky nods. “Yes.” 

“Good.” He rests his brow against Bucky’s and smirks. “Because the day’s not over and I need some coffee.” Steve wiggles his eyebrows. “Strip, sweetheart; and make me some.” 

“Mm.” Bucky giggles. “Yes, sir.” 

There’s something wonderfully taboo about this one. He’s not sure why. This is their home. It should be fine to walk around naked. And yet, performing mundane tasks, like making coffee, without any clothes on is simply delightful when it was so socially unacceptable. What makes it even better now is that his ass stings like crazy, his dick is flushed against his belly, and he has a freaking plug up his ass. 

Bucky’s seriously the luckiest son of a bitch in the world. 

And probably a little nutty for thinking so.

By the time he gets back to Steve’s office with a fresh cup of coffee, Steve is on the phone again. Bucky figures he’ll be sent back under the desk for some more cockwarming, but, surprisingly, Steve stands and turns him around. 

“Those numbers are better than what we projected,” he says to whoever’s on the phone. At the same time, he brings Bucky’s arms around his back. “We have to get in touch with the Fantastic Four Foundation. Johnny is openly bi and Sue and Reed are allies.” He clips the cuffs together and then brings him around the desk to sit on the corner of it. “I’d like to get in touch with that Parker kid for the website.” 

As Steve goes on with his work call, he grabs that bottle of lube again and squirts a dollop over the head of Bucky’s dick before doing the same to his palm. He rubs his hands together and then, as if it’s perfectly commonplace to do so, rubs his hand up and over Bucky’s erection. 

The sudden attention to it brings a pearl of precome to the tip and a raspy moan out of Bucky’s mouth. Steve flicks his gaze to him. A warning. Hush. No noise. Bucky folds his lips and tries his hardest, but it’s pretty fucking difficult with Steve’s hand moving up and down. Teasingly, at first, and soon enough, Bucky’s legs part before he can think about it and he’s panting and craving rhythm. 

He thrusts once up into Steve’s fist only to have Steve’s other hand bite across his ankle. Bucky, getting the idea, bites his lip and nods. 

Steve resumes both his call and his stroking, and within just a few minutes, Bucky legs are shaking so hard that his ankles hit the side of the desk. To make matters more difficult, his arms are still secured behind his back.

Everything is just so much. The leftover sting to his ass. The plug inside of him. The touching. Bucky just wants to collapse into a puddle of ecstasy. 

“Please…” he whispers even though he knows he’s not supposed to. “Sir…I…” 

Steve takes his hand away and keeps on talking like Bucky’s pleas mean absolutely nothing to him. In fact, he opens one of the side drawers and grabs a felt tip pen. He pulls the cap off with his teeth.

“Say those numbers again, Nat, I wanna jot them down.” But instead of writing it on a piece of paper, Steve brings the pen to Bucky’s tummy, and, no. Oh, no, no, he _knows_ how ticklish he is. “Go ‘head. I’m ready.” The second he brings the tip down, Bucky needs to fight with himself not to break out into a fit of giggles. “Uh-huh. Right.” 

Bucky’s trying desperately not to squirm all over the place and lose himself to uncontrollable laughter while Steve uses him as a notebook but it’s so hard when this tickling never lets up and it’s not _fair_ , it’s not _fair_ , it’s… 

“Oh, _please_ , sir,” Bucky manages through clenched teeth and tightly closed eyes and unbelievable restraint. “Please…”

“Wait, say that one again,” Steve says to Natasha, ignoring Bucky’s begging and all the tickling he’s causing. “I _missed_ it.”

Bucky tosses his head back with a whine and barely even realizes that Steve’s stopped writing on him until he switches one torment for the previous one. When Steve wraps his hand around Bucky’s arousal again, Bucky gasps and yelps and nearly topples off the desk but, true to his word, Steve keeps him from falling. Once Steve is sure he’s retained his balance, he starts stroking again. 

“Okay, then, let’s bring Clint, Wanda, and Carol in on the call and we’ll start going over the quarter.” 

Eyes flying open, Bucky’s mouth drops. A noise gets trapped in the back of his throat. Going over the quarterly plans always takes Steve forever. Even he admits it. If he intends to edge him that long… 

Bucky glances at the time. 

It’s three thirty-five. 

Holy shit, does Steve really intend to do this for the next two hours? 

Okay. Okay, no, that’s…that’s just fine, Bucky can handle it. He just has to slow his breathing. Right. That’s right. In through the nose, out through the mouth. He can just…ignore how good this feels, yes. It’ll be easy.

It’s not like it feels that good anyway. Like molten gold rushing through his veins. Stardust brushing blissfully across his skin. Rubies and diamonds and emeralds glimmering down his spine. 

This isn’t toe-curling and muscle tightening and heart-pounding pleasure. 

He can control himself. 

He can.

He can.

He…

…can’t. 

Oh, no. No, no, Bucky’s going to come if Steve keeps this up and he doesn’t have permission and he’s not supposed to talk and he doesn’t know what to _do_.

Breathless and dizzy, Bucky does the first thing that comes to mind and shakes his head. Fast and hard and desperate, and it must be the right choice because not only does Steve take his hand away, he smiles approvingly. 

That approval alone is almost worth not being able to come. _Almost_.

Of course, Bucky only earned himself about a thirty second reprieve before Steve is at it again. Hand over his cock and pumping. Mostly falling right into a rhythm that brings Bucky right back to the cusp but also just some idle stroking to keep him erect and on edge. 

He’s amazingly casual about the whole thing, too. The most they’ve ever done while Steve’s working is some cockwarming or even a full blowjob. 

Today, Steve not only jerks him off as though they’ve done this a million times, he adds soft caresses to Bucky’s inner thighs or across his ribs. He finds a pert nipple for a squeeze or twist or roll. He even mutes himself every once and a while to add some kisses up and down Bucky’s neck or across his throat. 

After an hour of this, of Steve bringing Bucky right to the edge of paradise only to snatch him back and leave him aching for more, it becomes increasingly harder to keep quiet. Bucky whines and whimpers and groans. He’s hushed in his wild pleas of restless abandon but apparently not hushed enough since Steve’s taken off his tie and gagged Bucky with it, tying it behind his head. 

Now that the tie is stuffed in his mouth, though, Bucky’s free to make a little more noise since it’s being muffled. Not that he still doesn’t get a few looks here and there when he gets _too_ loud. Usually right before he’s sure he can’t take it any longer. Of course, Steve is always kind enough to prove otherwise. 

Really, it’s sweet of him to prolong this torment. 

Nevermind the fact that Bucky thinks he might explode from need and want or that the tie isn’t only absorbing whines and whimpers but pleading tears as well. Or the fact that the room whirls around him and the desk is unsteady beneath him. Or the fact that the temperature must’ve gone up about twenty degrees while simultaneously giving him goosebumps and making him shiver. 

Bucky whines some more as Steve once again brings him closer and closer to an orgasm. He sobs this time when Steve pulls his hand away. The noise catches Steve's attention. He smirks and puts the call on hold. 

“Look at you,” he says. “So pretty sitting here all needy and desperate. I like you like this, you know.”

Still gagged, Bucky simply nods in response, and even though Steve usually doesn’t let him get away with a non-verbal answer, he does today. In fact, he smiles and kisses him even with the tie in his mouth. 

“I’m almost done, little one.” Steve pets a hand over Bucky’s head. “Then you’ll have me all to yourself. But until then…” 

First releasing the clasp holding Bucky’s wrists behind his back, Steve then helps him off the desk only to have him bend over it again. Before going back to the call, Steve picks up the cane. Bucky squeezes his eyes closed and tenses, waiting for him to swing. Steve just stands behind him and talks. He even begins to pace. 

Every now and then, he lets the cane brush up against Bucky’s skin. As if reminding him that he has it. Like Bucky could forget. He even swings the cane through the air as he talks, making that scary swishing noise every time he does, and… 

_Damn it, Steve, you’re killing me_!

A bead of sweat trails down the side of Bucky’s face, and just when he thinks he might actually pass out from anticipation, Steve delivers the first strike. It lands with a sting right across his bare bottom, and Bucky can’t help it, he wails right into the gag. He’s been hit a lot harder than that, too. Steve’s barely even flicked his wrist. With everything else running through his body, that alone is enough to drive Bucky wild with unadulterated need. 

Bucky loses all sense of time after the one hit. All he’s aware of is that Steve alternates between every few hits, landing both that dreaded sting and thud. Steve’s voice is still around him, but it sounds like he’s talking underwater and since he’s not currently talking to Bucky, Bucky doesn’t try to listen. 

Instead, he shrieks whenever he’s hit and blubbers in between. Sure this is going to get him in trouble, Bucky does his best to stifle himself. He bites down the tie and tries to keep quiet but it’s impossible. Every time Steve swings the cane, Bucky howls, and he’s not even applying it nearly as hard as he has in the past. Sometimes, he feels Steve’s hand rubbing up and down his back. Soft and gentle. A constant reminder that he’s here. A tether to the real world while Bucky’s mind begins to float somewhere in the clouds. 

Big, fat, ugly tears stream down his cheeks. Stuff leaks out of his nose no matter how often Bucky keeps sniffling. There’s even drool dribbling out of the corners of his mouth. 

By the time he feels a different sensation, he’s an absolute wreck. Sticky with sweat. Tear-tracks. Snot and drool. His body trembles from head to toe. His bottom stings like crazy. His poor, neglected cock is so swollen, its tip shiny with precome. It takes Bucky a moment to realize that the change he feels is actually Steve slowly easing the plug out of his ass. 

“That’s it, little one,” Steve murmurs, rubbing his shoulders. Under his touch, Bucky’s muscles--tingling and buzzing--turn to mush. Steve gently removes the ties from around Bucky’s head. Gives him a moment to work his jaw out. “Three more, my love. How do you feel about that?” Bucky tries to nod. Difficult when his head might as well be held on his body by cotton candy. “Mm-mm. I need a color, Bucky.” 

Oh. Right. That whole speaking thing. Bucky needs to figure out how to do it again this way Steve knows for sure that it’s okay to continue. Even harder to do with Steve petting him like this. 

Words waft through his mind as he searches for the one he needs. The one that’ll give Steve the go-ahead. Green, Bucky thinks. Now all he needs to do is figure out how to get his mouth to actually say it. 

Bucky sucks in a deep breath and on the exhale whispers, “Green, sir.” 

“There’s my good boy,” Steve says, mouth right at Bucky’s ear. “You’re doing so well, little one. Just a little more.” 

Steve runs his hand down Bucky’s spine and leaves it right at the base for a second before he caresses his hot bottom. Bucky flinches and whimpers from the touch, and then relaxes under Steve’s palm.

“That’s it,” Steve praises. “Now you can make all the noise you need. I’ll count down for you; here we go.”

Steve flicks the cane across his backside again. Now, without the tie in his mouth, Bucky bawls freely to the entire office. Hell, the entire world. 

Behind him, Steve says, “Three,” and then lets the cane land across Bucky’s ass again. 

Bucky can hear Steve say the number two as he prepares himself for this to be over and maybe, just _maybe_ , Steve will allow him that sweet surrender of pleasure. When the cane hits him the last time, Bucky shrieks and finally lets himself collapse completely onto the desk. Without it, he’d be a sobbing mess at Steve’s feet. 

“Sh, sh,” Steve soothes as he fingers Bucky with some more lube and then eases the head of his dick in. “It’s okay, little one. I’m gonna take care of you... ” Steve groans, deep and guttural, as he pushes all the way into him. “Oh, _fuck_ , Bucky, you feel so good…” 

As Steve pushes into Bucky’s body, filling and stretching him again, Bucky’s hands fly helplessly across the top of his desk. He’s fairly sure he knocks something off of it. A few pens at least. Maybe the coffee mug he brought in earlier. He can’t help it. Steve thrusting in and out of him, his hands holding his hips firmly in place as he does, makes him wail in sheer bliss, even with the lines of fire burning across his ass. 

“Oh, _Steve_ ,” he bawls. “Oh, please, sir, lemme come now. Please, oh, please, I…” He hisses and exhales a hitchy breath when Steve rubs his hand over his ass. “I need to come, sir…”

“Not yet,” he says, with a soft swat to Bucky’s already sore ass. “You can wait a little longer, little one.” 

Bucky howls his frustration, head thrown back in shameless abandon because Steve is right. He _can_ wait. He just doesn’t want to; he really, really doesn’t, but he will. Steve’s told him to and he will because Bucky wants to be good for him. He’s a good boy. He is. 

Cheek pressed against the desk and toes curling into the carpet, Bucky isn’t sure he’s going to be able to hold out much longer when Steve suddenly grunts and seizes behind him. One of his hands lands on Bucky’s shoulder while the other remains at his hip. Steve takes a good grip and thrusts one last time with Bucky’s name falling off his lips. 

“Sir,” Bucky cries as Steve slips out of him. Whimpers and sniffles. Probably pathetic but Bucky can’t bring himself to care. “Please…” 

Rather than answer him, Steve gently turns him over so that he’s laying on the desk now. He’s gotten down on his knees and rests Bucky’s legs over his shoulders so that he doesn’t need to lift them.

“Whenever you need, little one,” he murmurs. “You’ve been so good for me.”

Steve applies his mouth to Bucky’s erection. No preamble. No warm-up. He just takes him fully into his mouth and sucks. 

It only takes seconds before everything is too much. Every sensation wraps tightly around Bucky’s entire body and then releases in one brilliant explosion. In glorious bliss. Rapture.

Where it’s bright and everything glows. A place where all his cares and worries simply melt away and he’s left with nothing but peace and tranquility. It’s all fuzzy around him. The air in his lungs is fuzzy. The air around him tickles. 

For a while, Bucky just floats. He’s not in that much of a hurry to reconnect with his body just yet and it doesn’t seem like Steve’s all that interested in rushing him. Bucky knows that he’s there, though. His support. His anchor. His guide. Steve’s voice comes through some of the pink clouds. 

“You’re such a good boy, Bucky,” he murmurs. Pets a hand over Bucky’s head. “So good for me. I’m so proud of you, little one.” 

They’re laying together on the couch, Bucky thinks. Bucky highly doubts he walked so Steve probably carried him back into the living room. He’s nice and warm. Comfortable. Even though his ass is still sore. He nuzzles against Steve’s chest. 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve whispers. “You comin’ back to me?”

Bucky makes a noise in the back of his throat. It’s the best he can do for now. Which must be acceptable since Steve chuckles and kisses the top of his head. 

“Okay. You don’t have to talk yet. But I want you to drink some more water.”

More water. That must mean he’s had some already. There’s the distinct taste of chocolate on his tongue, too. Maybe even a hint of strawberry. 

He sips when he feels a water bottle against his lips. His legs are all tangled with Steve’s. Bucky hooks their ankles and lifts his chin just enough so he can look at Steve. He smiles at Bucky.

“Hello. You feeling okay?”

“Mhm.” Bucky nods. “Real good.” 

“You think you’re up for turning over?” he asks. “I wanna check over you. Put some aloe and ice on that pretty little ass of yours.” 

As comfortable and cozy as Bucky is right now, he knows that this is something that really should be done and he is settled enough for Steve to start. He nods. They don’t move all that much anyway. Steve just sits up and only has Bucky lay over his lap. Once he’s in position, Steve spreads some of the aforementioned aloe over his backside. Bucky sighs contently as the coolness seeps into his skin. Steve moves down to his upper thighs as well so he must’ve struck there and Bucky was so far gone he didn’t even realize. He smiles at the thought of being so easily taken apart. 

After Steve’s finished with the aloe, he gently places the ice pack over Bucky’s backside. Like always, Bucky tenses at first and then relaxes into the comfort of the contracting cold. 

“That feel good, babe?” Steve asks, fingers trailing up and down the bumps of his spine. “Hm?”

“Yes,” Bucky whispers. “Real good, sir.”

“Good. How about after this, I run you a nice warm bubble bath,” he offers. “and while you’re soaking I’ll make you dinner.”

A grin twitches the corners of Bucky’s mouth. “Spaghetti and meatballs?”

Steve chuckles. “If that’s what my little one wants, sure.” 

While the ice pack remains where it is, Steve takes to rubbing Bucky’s shoulders and back, and Bucky groans happily. He can definitely get used to Steve working from home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to check me out on tumblr for more fun at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
